Jealous?
by xNinaBunnyx
Summary: This is Huntbastian, because i love them, and may have little mentions of Niff on the side! Full warnings inside! Hunter has just moved to Dalton, and has found out he will be sharing a room with Sebastian, not so bad, until he actually meets the boy.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first ever fan fiction, but i am so in love with Huntbastian that it had to be done, sorry if it isn't too good, but please review!**

**Warning to come later as this chapter doesn't really need any...**

Chapter 1:

"And this will be your room Hunter" The headmaster said, stopping by a door that had their number 24 on it. "I hope you will get along with Sebastian, he will be your roommate," he continued "Sebastian is currently visiting his mother in Paris but will be back on Friday, which gives you the rest of this week to get sorted to get sorted. However we do expect you to attend all your classes tomorrow."

"Of course Sir."

"Right I will leave you to get unpacked, I will send someone to pick you up for dinner and show you around in about an hour."

"Thank you Sir" Hunter replied, he looked around the room, fairly spacious, with two single beds, on either side with matching wardrobes and desks on their respective sides. Then there was a door, which Hunter presumed lead to the bathroom he a was going to be sharing with Sebastian, whoever he was.

He went to the closest wardrobe and opened it, he looked at it and realized this must be Sebastian's because it was full various clothing items. All causally strewn he noted, without a trace of anything folded.

He then went over to the other wardrobe and opened it to find it completely empty, aside from the few coat hangers on the metal bar at the top. He turned back and strode over to his bed, and dropped the bag he was carrying, and then his rucksack.

He was trying to decide where to begin when he heard a knock at the door. He walked over and opened the door to a boy slightly shorter than himself with a mop of blonde hair.

"Hi, you must be Hunter, I'm Jeff. I was told to come and get you for diner." The blonde held out his hand, and Hunter shook it. He looked at the clock on the wall behind him. 4:47 pm.

"Do you guy really eat this early?" Hunter questioned.

"No, of course not! I just thought you might want me to show you around the campus, so you will lnow where to go tommorrow morning for your first lesson, and i might have the chance to introduce you to some people before diner, which starts at six by the way."

"Oh, um, ok" Hunter's brain was slowly working out what the other boy had just said. "Right, good idea" he paused, "wait I don't have a schedule yet, how are you going to show me any of my classes?"

"Oh, don't worry, we can go to the office first, pick up your schedule, books and uniform."

Hunter took another look at the boy and registered the fact he was in a blazer that was plain to see fact it was 'Dalton Academy'. " Sounds like a plan" He said, not overly enthusiastically. He grabbed his phone, car keys and his new dorm key and stepped out into the dimly lit hallway. He then turned and made sure to look the door.

Hunter found himself at dinner, sat with a group of people he didn't know. The only person he recognized was Jeff, who was sat opposite him. Jeff then spoke up above the noise of 300 boys eating and talking about their holidays, and addressed Hunter.

"Hunter, this is Nick" he said gesturing the boy sat next to him, maybe a bit too close Hunter thought. He then nodded, showing that he had been listening. "This is Thad, Trent and David" he said pointing to each boy at the table in turn. This earned four happy 'hellos' from the boy, to which Hunter forced a smile.

After finishing his dinner, he told them he was going to go up to his room and unpack. He stood up disposed of his tray and then started to exit the dining hall, he was halfway to the door when he heard his name, "Hey Hunter" he turned to look at a Nick "We will go with you our room is just down the hall, and we wouldn't want you getting lost on the way back" Hunter forced a smile and allowed Jeff and Nick to catch up with him.

They made their way back up to the dorms and stopped by hunter's door "We will leave you to sort out your things, if you need a hand, we are just down the hall, number 31, ok?"

He nodded. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key.

He turned to look at the two boys walking down the hall, then he noticed. They were holding hands. Weird. Then turned his attention to his now open door.

Once he had unpacked and made his way to his bed he took a quick shower and changed into some pajamas. He set his alarm for half past six, and then got into bed.

New school starts tomorrow he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**AN: please leave a review and tell me what you thought! Sebastian will be in thr next chapter I PROMISE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry for the really late update, I was in Spain. I am completely over the moon at the response this has gotten! **

**Warnings: Maybe slight language, depends on your view of the word 'Crap'.**

Chapter 2:

By the end of the week Hunter was into the flow of things. This week had made him tired. Very tired. He had met so many new people and teachers and learnt his way round, and he had homework, a lot of it. He was actually looking forward to going back to his dorm and starting some of it and listening to some music.

He didn't expect to find his door unlocked because he knew he always locked it, and even checked this morning.

He should have known something was off, there was music blaring, but he hadn't even noticed. Too caught up in his own head. He went into the room and stood opposite a tall, aristocratic boy with a smirk on his face, standing only wearing sweatpants.

"You must be Hunter." The boy stated. "I'm Sebastian, your room mate. Oh and by the way, my eyes are up here."

That made Hunter realize that he had been staring at Sebastian's perfectly sculpted torso, and forced his eyes up to meet, the now smirking, Sebastian's. "Nice to meet you" Hunter half -grumbled, he saw the perfectly quaffed hair, high cheekbones and textbook smirk and decided instead to look - stare - into the most dazzling green eyes he had ever seen.

Sebastian said he was going to have a shower, and only when he heard the water running did he breathe out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. He went and sat at his desk and put his head in his hands.

Sure, he knew he was going to get a new room mate, and knew he would have to spend a lot of time with this boy. However he didn't expect him to look like that, and have those eyes. If he wasn't a complete ass, Hunter could definitely have a problem keeping up his 'not even remotely bi-curious' act. But no, it wasn't an act, Hunter Clarington is not gay, and never will be. Probably.

Things didn't get any better when Sebastian came out of the bathroom to get clothes, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Hunter looked up from his desk, looked him straight in the eye and paused a second, before looking back down at his French homework, hoping he didn't look as flustered as he felt.

Hunter knew he shouldn't stay in the room too long, with Sebastian. It was almost time for diner, which would be a perfect excuse for him to leave. He could go to Nick and Jeff's and ask if they could all walk down together, but he didn't really like getting between them and all there couple stuff. So he decided to go alone.

He was just about to grab his phone and walk out the door, when Sebastian emerged, fully dressed with his hair in an even more perfect quiff.

"Where are you going off in such a rush?" said Sebastian in a clear voice, still on the other side of the room.

"Heading down to the cafeteria, why?" Hunter asked coolly.

"You do know diner isn't for another half hour right..?" Sebastian retorted.

"Yes of course i know!"

"Then where are you going?"

Hunter sighed, "I was going to go for a walk, all this french is getting to my head." He said gesturing vaguely to his desk.

"Oh, maybe i can help, I am fluent"

"Maybe another time, I would quite like to get some fresh air."

"Sure, I'll come with you, you can't have been shown around completely yet, I could show you around the grounds"

"Sounds great" Hunter said, knowing he was never going to win this one. He would have to spend time with Sebastian Smythe.

"How's your first week at Dalton been then?" Sebastian said, as they were sat on the bleachers watching the warm fall sun setting.

"Good, tiring, but still good."

"Have you heard about the Warblers yet?"

"Yes I did, why?"

"I was captain last year, got all the way to Regionals, but this year they said they were bringing someone new in to take over."

"Umm, sorry about that one.."

"It's ok, I still get to be a member, and if the new Captain isn't a complete prick it should be ok."

"I'll try not to be" Hunter said with a smirk of his own on his face, he knew this wasn't the best way to tell him, but oh well, too late.

"It's you?!" Sebastian said taken a back.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't know they would kick you off the top spot."

"Nah, its alright, it gives me more time to be captain of the lacrosse team."

"Well I was hoping that the old captain would help me out a bit, you know with some of the songs, and names.."

"I'd be happy to help."

"Thank you"

Hunter smiled to himself as they made their way down to diner, he had a new friend, co-captain and a French tutor. This year was looking good so far. They reached the diner hall and grabbed their food, and went and sat at what Hunter considered to be his usual table with Nick, Jeff and the rest of the Warblers.

"I see you have met Sebastian then, Captain." Jeff said addressing Hunter.

Sebastian almost choked on the broccoli he was eating, hearing anyone call Hunter 'Captain', that earned a few quizzical looks from the other boy's around the table. They looked at him, slightly concerned, waiting for him to explain.

"So do we all have to call him 'Captain' now?" Sebastian said looking around the other boys sat at the table. He realized that none of them were smiling in the same way he was, no one else thought it was funny. Crap.

"Yes, and I expect you to do the same." Hunter said looking Sebastian in those green eyes." But only during Warbler hours please Jeff." He said turning to face Jeff.

"Sure, of course Hunt." Jeff stammered

Back in their room Sebastian and Hunter had run out of small talk after having been talking for the last three hours, neither wanting to continue the conversation, but not wanting to lapse into an awkward silence.

"So what are we going to do at warbler rehearsal tomorrow?"

"Umm, I don't really know, any suggestions?"

"How about you sing..?"

"But what would I sing?"

"Hey we could do a duet!"

"Of what..."

"Do you know who Johnny Ruffo is?"

"Course" He said. Hunter knew, but he didn't want to sing the inevitable song, especially with Sebastian.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Quick thing, if you don't already know it you may want to listen to the song 'On Top' by Johnny Ruffo. I lobe this song, and it will be in the next chapter! Love y'all, N x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! hope you're all doing great, and hope you are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

**Warnings: Maybe slight language, depends on your view of the word 'Crap' (again)**

Chapter 3:

Hunter didn't know why he had let Sebastian talk him into singing 'On Top'. This song was purely about how good it was going to feel when the singer was on top of the person it was being sung to. And they'd made it a duet. Crap.

Hunter knew that Sebastian wasn't actually in love, or even chasing after anyone anymore. In fact he probably didn't even have a girly crush on anyone. There was no one left at Dalton who he hadn't been with. Except Hunter. Yet.

_Whaoh whaoh whaoh oh oh  
Whaoh whaoh whaoh oh oh  
Whaoh whaoh whaoh oh oh  
(On top of the world)  
Whaoh whaoh whaoh oh oh_

Too late to stop now Hunter thought to himself, as the Warblers started the backing to the track.

_I'm going under  
I'm burning bridges tonight, tonight  
Don't need your number  
It's gonna happen tonight, alright_

Hunter started thinking it couldn't be that bad as he looked out over the rest of the room as he sung the first verse. Sebastian continued the song:

_You're playin' it cool right now  
But I'm in the mood so I'll be hanging around  
You know I can read, your mind  
'Cause your eyes, they keep on askin' for somethin'_

Sebastian looked straight at Hunter, but Hunter didn't notice.

_Tell you now, straight up  
All the lights, light up  
And it's you that's got me back on the floor  
Girl my mind says time that I want you  
Now that it's you that's got me beggin' for more_

Hunter took sung the pre-chorus. He was enjoying ot despite knowing what Sebastian was about to sing.

_Tonight it's going down  
No-one else around  
I'll be on top of the world, when I'm on top of you girl  
Ain't no doubt about it  
I know you want it now  
I'll be on top of the world, when I'm on top of you girl_

This time Hunter had noticed the pointed look sent at him from the other side of the room. He swallowed uncomfortably, Sebastian noticed it, and smirked.

As the song ended the Warblers cheered, clapped and whooped, obviously unaware of Hunter's churning insides.

The rest of the meeting passed in a blur for Hunter, he just did what felt right, even if that was a bit too military for all these prep school boys. Before he knew it he was on his way back to his dorm room, following his roommate.

He was sat struggling with reflexive verbs when Sebastian said something Hunter definitely didn't expect. "I am going to Scandals tonight, you wanna come?"

"Scandals?"

"Club"

"Can't, homework" he grumbled.

"What homework?"

"Physics."

"I'm good at Physics, I can help you." Sebastian replied. Hunter noticed that it was more of a statement than a friendly offer, but he was still grateful.

Half an hour later Hunter had no homework as an excuse, which Sebastian knew for a fact after looking through all his school bag. So he decided to try again, knowing that there was no easy excuse for Hunter to get out of it. "So, Scandals?"

"Oh, sure, I guess..." Hunter said hesitantly.

An hour later Hunter found himself outside a club with a heavy base playing through the walls. He then saw the bouncer. Crap. "Umm, Seb, I don't have I.D"

"Figures, I've got a spare with me anyway."

"Why?"

"You don't look like the sort of guy who would have one"

Hunter didn't know what to say. He he should be offended, but he didn't have a fake I.D. He never got into a situation he would need one. He didn't even drink. He had to be the most boring teenage boy in all of Lima.

After an hour of being in the club he had established two things. 1) This was an extremely gay club. 2) Sebastian had been with most of the guys in here.

Hunter wasn't enjoying himself. He sat at the bar with a coke zero just watching Sebastian grinding against some nameless person, whose face Hunter couldn't even see. Something stopped deep inside Hunter, maybe his heart, when he saw a rather drunk Sebastian being dragged into a back room by the guy.

He got up without thinking. He couldn't let this happen. Sebastian was his. No. No he isn't, Hunter's inner voice scalded him. But still, your best friend, or closest thing to one, was being dragged to a dingy room to have sex with someone whose name he probably didn't even know. His body was on a mission, even if his brain was arguing with itself, not to much avail.

When he reached Sebastian and the other guy they had almost got into the room, Hunter grabbed Sebastian's arm just as the guy, who Hunter now noticed was even more drunk than Sebastian, started to open the door.

"What the-" The guy said.

"We're leaving" Hunter cut him off, aiming his words a Sebastian.

"But why?" Sebastian whined. Great, a childish drunk Hunter thought.

"Because it is late" Hunter kept his words clipped, trying not to let any hint of emotion through.

"What time is it?" Sebastian questioned.

"Quarter to two."

"Ha" Sebastian snorted. "That's not late."

"I'm still taking you home."

Hunter didn't wait for a response, just dragged Sebastian through the crowds of men grinding against each other. They finally escaped the loud building and burst out into the cold September night. They quickly got into Hunter's car. Try as he might to remain stern, he couldn't help but laugh at a very drunk Sebastian when he was trying to do up his seat belt.

The drive back to Dalton was not in any way fun for Hunter. He had by now established that when Sebastian was very drunk he acted like ha was about six years old. He started with the stupid questions like, "Why is the sky blue?" and "Why are flamingos pink?" and then got to the Sebastian saying "Why?" after everything Hunter said.

By the time they were back in there dorm , Sebastian was half asleep. Hunter had supported the other teen in his drunken state up all of the stairs and through all the hallways, and was prepared to just throw Sebastian down onto his bed and deal with him in the morning.

Sebastian had made it up to the room, but when they were actually inside he detached himself from Hunter and just sunk down on the nearest bed, which happened to be Hunter's. Hunter had already made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth at that point and still didn't know Sebastian was on his bed. He didn't know until he returned from the bathroom, 5 minutes later.

He didn't have the heart to wake up Sebastian, instead just stood there looking at the sleeping figure. He must have been stood there for sometime, at least 10 minutes, maybe more. He was broken out of his trance by his eyelids forcing themselves shut.

He decided it would be best to sleep on Sebastian's bed, rather than sharing his own with his room mate. He started to make his way to Sebastian's bed, but then looked at it and saw what must have been all of Sebastian's school books and various items of clothing strewn all over the bed. Hunter considered his options, clear the bed, sleep on the floor or sleep with Sebastian.

Clearing the bed looked like a lot of work, and besides, where would he put everything, or he moved something important. He looked down at the floor, it was laminated wood, for ease of cleaning, not very comfortable. So he settled on sharing his bed, a small double with his room mate.

Hunter slipped into the side of the bed that Sebastian was not occupying, the side furthest away form the door he noted, and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Quick thing, if you don't already know it you may want to listen to the song 'On Top' by Johnny Ruffo. I love that song! Love y'all, N x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yep, I'm sorry at being crap at updating! But we have a week of school holidays now so... **

**Any way, i love you all, but would love you more if you reviewed!**

Chapter 4:

Sebastian woke to find himself in someone's arms. He opened his eyes and all he could see was the broad chest of some guy. Sebastian shifted upwards slightly and came face to face with the last person he expected to be in the arms of. But he didn't really mind that much.

Hunter woke to when something shifted. He kept his eyes closed while his mind ran through the possibilities. When he finally opened them he was face to face with Sebastian, whom he also had his arms around.

Hunter acted quickly and shpt out of bed, and straight to the bathroom, grabbing a shirt and some pants on his way past and locked himself in.

Sebastian was left confused and now slightly cold. He missed cuddling. He never did cuddling, it was always a quickie in the back room of a club, so it was almost new to him. Thinking about it he didn't miss cuddling, he missed cuddling Hunter.

Hunter was running out of things to do in the bathroom without looking suspicious, he had been in there for three quarters of an hour. He had showered, changed, styled his hair which he had let dry naturally. He would say he was taking his time, but the truth was he didn't want to see Sebastian.

Sebastian was now getting annoyed at Hunter, not only because he refused to come out and talk to him, but he was also hogging the bathroom, their shared bathroom. And he needed a pee.

Sebastian had spent the last hour thinking about why he felt different to every other time he had been clubbing. He had now realized that he wasn't hung over at all, and he hadn't had sex. So either it was a really slow night, and they had run out of booze, or Hunter had stopped him. Thinking about what Hunter had done, Sebastian was starting to remember exactly what had happened. How Hunter had stopped him from going off with Olly- if that was even his name. How Hunter had looked at the guy with such obvious distaste, and then at Sebastian with _something_ else. That thought whirled around his head until he heard the door of the bathroom.

Hunter walked out the bathroom, fully dressed with superbly styled hair. All he could think was _'grow a pair Clarington, talk to him'_.

"Hey" Hunter said, it was all he could come up with.

"Hey" Sebastian said briefly glancing up at Hunter. "Thank God, I really need a pee." Hunter couldn't help but chuckle at that, and was relieved at how normal this was going.

The rest of the day passed normally, with very little exchange between the two boys. Sebastian went into the bathroom, had a shower, after having his pee, then changed into casual sweats and t shirt. They went and had a quick breakfast in the cafeteria. Then they then went down to the sports grounds and trained alone in their respective sports. Sebastian was putting himself through intense lacrosse training, while Hunter went for a 30 minute run then went to lift weights in the gym. Then there was a normal Warblers meeting, going over choreography for Regionals.

All went along the lines of every other Sunday. And it wasn't until both boys were in their respective beds that night. It was dark, but if it hadn't been they would have seen that they were mirroring each other. Both lying on their backs, blankly staring up at the ceiling.

They had been like that for the best part of an hour when Sebastian finally decided to question the previous night.

"Hunter?"

"Yeah" he replied.

"Why didn't you let me go with that guy?"

"What guy?"

"The guy at Scandals"

Hunter cursed himself inwardly for not actually coming up with an excuse, and letting his guard down.

"I wanted to go home"

"But I saw you, when you first saw me with him, then you saw us moving towards the back room and got up, just to intercept us."

"You were watching me?" Hunter said, almost wanting the answer to be yes.

"Just wanted to make sure that you were ok."

"And you still took me to a gay club?"

"You're a teenage boy, you probably want to experiment."

"I'm good for now thanks."

"For now?"

"But a gay club, really?"

"Helping you to come out." Sebastian said, matter of factually.

"I'm not gay." Hunter said.

"You haven't come out."Sebastian said. "Yet." He added.

"I'm tired and I am most definitely not having this fight now." Hunter said shifting in his bed, so he could face the wall.

"You're just trying to hide it" Sebastian said, but his only response was a muffled sound from the other bed. Sebastian let out a small chuckle at his room mate.

Sebastian woke in the middle of the night for no specific reason, but couldn't get back to sleep. He go up and put on some jogging bottoms, and thrown a hoodie over the wife beater he was wearing. He started to make his way down to the common room, grabbing a book and being as quiet as he could so he didn't wake up Hunter. He opened the door, and felt inclined to look over his shoulder. He stopped in his movements and just turned to look at Hunter. The sleeping boy was so adorable and the way the light from the doorway casting shadows over his face. He was watching the boy as the light started to wake him and as he started to stir.

Sebastian used this as a call to leave, so he wouldn't wake Hunter up at half three in the morning. He headed down to the common room, to see if he could distract himself from his lack of sleep.

Hunter had woken up by now, and he flicked on his bedside lamp. After blinking a few times to clear the sleep form his eyes and to adjust to the light in the room, he noticed the absence of his room mate. He saw the open bathroom door, which meant Sebastian wasn't in there. Hinter knew that Sebastian couldn't have gone far because all the doors were locked, but he figured he wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon and so decided to go and find him.

Hunter made his way out of the room and instinctively headed down to the common room, knowing that it would be the only place he could have gone. Hunter found Sebastian curled up, with his knees close up to his chest reading a book, that Hunter couldn't see the name of.

Sebastian looked up, not expecting anyone else to be up. He felt guilty when he saw Hunter knowing that it was probably the reason that he was awake. Hunter just went and sat down next to Sebastian. Sebastian noted how close Hunter was sat, but he wasn't going to complain. He turned to look at Hunter, who was staring back at him.

They were looking into each others eyes and ever so slowly inching towards each other. That was until Hunter stopped it all by shifting his gaze and awkwardly asking about the book Sebastian was reading. Hunter and Sebastian both knew that it was a terrible diversion from what was about to happen, but Sebastian decided not to rush anything and let Hunter figure it all out in his head. Even if almost al of Sebastian was screaming at him to lean forward and kiss the other boy senseless.

The awkward silence droned on between them, until Sebastian said "If we are both up, we can go back to our room because I know I won't wake you up, and it is cold in here."

"Sure" Hunter said standing up and offering Sebastian a hand to help the other boy up.

Sebastian took the other, and reached out for the other boy's hand. Sebastian stood up, but didn't let go of Hunter's hand. Sebastian expected Hunter to just shake his hand out of Sebastian's grasp, he didn't expect him to just squeeze his hand and then pull him towards their shared room.

That is why they walked along the corridor holding hands.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I'm thinking that this fic will have one or two more chapters, and i have another, slightly darker story in the making. I love writing Huntbastian, but would like to try some new stuff, so any prompts (Huntbastian or not) are welcome so PM me! Anyways.. Love y'all N x **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is officially the last chapter! I really hope you have enjoyed reading it! please feel free to send me any prompts or ideas to work with (I don't mind on the pairings!)**

Chapter 5:

They had been back in their room for almost an hour, and had spent that time in almost complete silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, just pleasant quietness. Hunter was convinced Sebastian was asleep in his arms. Again.

Sebastian wasn't asleep and it was a lie they hadn't spoken at all since they got back to their room. They had exchanged in a very short conversation.

_Sebastian collapsed onto Hunter's bed as soon as he got into the room. _

_"Come on, Seb that's my bed!" Hunter said in a childish whining way, as well as then proceeding to poke the other boy in a feeble, half- hearted way._

_"But I like sleeping here"_

_"You got first pick of the beds, you should have picked it!"_

_"It didn't smell like you then."_

_"Fine. I'll sleep in yours"_

_"You don't have to" Sebastian said, maybe a little too quickly. He looked up at Hunter, and looked him in the eye. Hunter saw the look in Sebastian's emerald eyes, a distinct look of desperation and need for the other boy, but tinged with flecks of hope. Hunter didn't really have a choice. _

_"Go on then, shove up" Hunter climbed into the bed. No sooner had he lay down than Sebastian started to snuggle up to his side, somehow managing to get under Hunter's arm, so he was effectively hugging Sebastian._

Hunter thought about it. Still unsure of what it was. He knew he liked Sebastian in a way he didn't like anyone else. He also Sebastian had a string of broken hearts behind him and Hunter could just be another game.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Sebastian shifting. "Shit, sorry, did I wake you up again?"

"No, I was already up." Hunter said, and then added "Have you been asleep?" When he looked at Sebastian, who really didn't look like he had slept at all.

"Nope. Couldn't"

"Me neither"

They lapsed into another silence.

Sebastian shifted again, pulling himself up the bed so his face was level with Hunter's and he could look him in the eye. It was only then he realized Hunter had eyes that could match his own in their slender. Hunter's eyes were the most delicious shade of honey with small flecks of an amber-orange color. They simply took his breath away. As soon as Sebastian had regained the ability to breath he decided to address the matter. "What is happening Hunt?"

"Well, the earth is spinning, there is probably a baby being born somewhere, someone-"

"Hunt." Sebastian interrupted, looking stern.

"You need to be more specific then."

"This" Sebastian said picking up Hunter's hand, which had been loosely holding Sebastian's waist, then replacing it, because the patch of skin underneath was getting cold.

"I don't know. What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure, that's why I asked. What do you want it to be?"

"I-" Hunter stopped a thought about it, what did he want out of this? "I guess, I- I don't know"

Sebastian was almost hurt, and it must have shown on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I'm confused. I need some time to think through all of this"

"I'm going to go have a shower" Sebastian said awkwardly. He wriggled out of Hunter's grasp, and fled to the bathroom.

Sebastian just stood in the shower. He needed to think. He liked Hunter, but he had never been in a real relationship before, and he wasn't sure he could be everything Hunter deserved. He let the warm water stream over his body as he thought things over, but he quickly noticed that his thoughts were only going to make him question himself as a person, and make him feel bad, so he washed quickly and stepped out of the shower. He promptly dried and changed into the clothes he had brought in with him, and then fixed his hair.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Hunter was struggling with his own thoughts. He knew the connection he felt with Sebastian was something new, and something very real. But there was so mush he didn't know. What would his parents think? Would Sebastian want to be in a relationship? With him? Did Sebastian even like him at all? These were the thoughts that were tearing up his heart and melting his brain.

Sebastian walked out the bathroom, now fully dressed with perfect hair. Hunter stopped and looked up at him. His heart did a little back flip.

"Ok, I know it's going to take some time to decide, but how about today we pretend. We can go anywhere, but we act like we are a couple, just a trial day, see if we like it?"

"Sure. Let me get ready first." Sebastian nodded and hunter headed to the bathroom.

As soon as Hunter was out of the bathroom and ready to go, Sebastian grabbed his keys, phone and wallet and headed to the door, pausing only to allow Hunter to do the same and catch up.

They drove for almost two hours, right to the outskirts of Lima. By the time Sebastian stopped the car it was lunch time, so they stopped at a drive-thru to grab some food. After picking up their food, Sebastian insisting on paying they went to a park to sit and eat. They sat on the grass in the patchy shade of an old willow tree, its leaves cascading down like a waterfall.

After having eaten they decided to just explore the park a little bit more. They found a small river which, after wading up to their shins downstream for about ten minutes they came across a tree that had a long rope tied to it in an area slightly deeper, around knee height. They decided it would be a good idea to take off their jumpers and move their phones and important things, placing them carefully on the bank of the stream. Sebastian then decided it would be a good idea to use this as a swing. After carefully testing to make sure it could support his weight he jumped and swung straight into Hunter.

"Shiit..." Hunter said as he toppled over backwards straight into the water. "I'm going to get you for that Bas!"

Hunter lunged at Sebastian, who had fallen off of the rope on contact with Hunter, but managed to land on his feet. Hunter tackled Sebastian into the water. They were play fighting in the river for almost half an hour before the sun went behind a cloud and it quickly became fairly cold. They got out of the stream and retrieved their things and decided to go and find somewhere warm to try and dry off a bit.

After finding a nice spot Hunter heard an ice-cream van and convinced Sebastian to let him buy them some ice-cream. After they had both got and eaten their ice-creams, they lay down in the grass of the playing field of the park. It was a fairly quiet park, but still very pretty. They had been laid down for no longer than 5 minutes when Sebastian felt the need to point out the cloud that looked like 'an ickle adorable baby bunny, look Hunt, can you see it?' They spent the rest of the afternoon lying in the warm fall sun holding hands and lying on their backs watching the clouds.

By the time they arrived back at Dalton and got to their dorm they had almost completely dried, but remained and uncomfortable state of damp. They rushed into the bathroom arguing over who would get to have the first shower. Sebastian ended up losing that argument, but no sooner had Hunter got into the bathroom and turned the shower on Sebastian decided to go and join him.

For their first experience of each other completely naked, nothing remotely sexual went down. They washed almost completely separately, only really paying attention to one another when Sebastian decided to wash Hunter's hair for him. Hunter wasn't as against all of it as he thought he should be, in fact he quite liked it. Especially when Sebastian washed his hair for him. The last time anyone had done that, it had been his mother, when he was around six.

Once they were out of the shower, in pyjamas, and both in Hunter's bed, Hunter decided to be the one to bring it up. "Today was good"

"I agree, and I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Would you want to continue this?"

"What are you asking?"

"Sebastian, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course I will Hunt" Sebastian said putting his arms around Hunter's neck.

Hunter leaned in towards his boyfriend and placed a kiss on his lips. It was a sweet kiss, clean, with no tongues. It was only a light kiss that lasted mere seconds, but both felt the hundred promises and raw passion behind it.

Hunter pulled back only an inch or two, so their noses were practically touching and said "You know that guy at Scandals?"

Sebastian was slightly confused about quite why Hunter wanted to bring this up now; all Sebastian wanted to do was kiss him again.

Before leaning into his boyfriend for another kiss Hunter whispered "I was totally Jealous."

A/n: Whoop whoop! Finished! please, review, and thanks to everyone that already has! I might do a spin off of this as their relationship progresses, depends on inspiration and it anyone would actually read it (message me!) Thanks so much! Love y'all N x


End file.
